


Going Native

by Maxbass



Category: Pocahontas (Disney 1995)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Futanari, Impregnation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Marcella honors the request of a dying man to take is place on he ship to the new world where she meets her destinies but things have to happen first before she can meet it head on.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassPocahontas © Disney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Going Native

“There he is! Get him!” a gang of thugs shout while they are chasing John Smith who is already heavily wounded from the assault from these thugs who seem to be after his contract to sail to the new land on the Susan Constant so they could escape justice. John goes around a corner in an alley when a shot gets fired and he feels pain in his belly and he feels moist forming around his stomach and finds blood on his hands when he slumps down as his lives starts to ebb away.

“He is in this alley let’s go through his belongings, he is dying anyway” one of the thugs say when suddenly they hear a loud voice coming from behind them. “You thugs get away from him before I call the constables!” the unknown person shouts who steps from the shadows and into the light. The criminals think there is no danger so they attack the stranger who quickly and easily dispatches them which causes them to flee.

The stranger bends over John who only notices the red hair when his eyes start to darken as life almost escapes the man. “Take this with you, I can tell you’re a good man” John Smith whispers as he hands the unknown rescuer his contract who wants to say something but his last words are to take his place on the Susan Constant which leaves in two hours. The man dies and all the person could do is honor his last request and quickly packs and head towards the ship.

“So glad you could finally join us captain John Smith” governor Ratcliffe says sarcastically when he sees the contract and the person only nods while he gets shown to his cabin which he locks right behind him before removing his head and cape and clothes, especially the corset which sends a wave of relief when those breasts are finally set free. In the mirror it shows the reflection of a woman with one emerald-green eye and one golden eye while her hair has the colors of fire now flow freely.

“Keeping this charade up is going to be a challenge” Marcella tells herself in the mirror while she massages her big breasts “I don’t how those high and mighty ladies can wear these torture devices for such a long time” she grumbles while she stretches herself out until she feels comfortable when she feels the boat move. “I guess I was the last one they were waiting on but what a piece of slime that governor seems to be” she tells herself in the mirror before she starts to unpack as the Susan Constant sets sail towards the new world.

Meanwhile in the new land, the daughter of chief Powhatan of the Powhatan tribe gets informed that a marriage was arranged by her father to marry Kocoum who is one of his brave warriors. Pocahontas’ fear of the too serious warrior will become her husband and would hold her back and become miserable. Her friend Nakoma tells her not to worry but Pocahontas is not at ease when Nakoma suggests to ask Grandmother Willow for advice.

“That is a good idea” the beautiful woman says and the two of them go out of her tipi and makes their way to the wise woman. The old woman seems to expect the chief’s daughter and gestures her to take a seat while she starts to prepare for the ritual as scented smoke fills the hut which causes Pocahontas to fall asleep and starts to swirl to form a spiritual willow tree in her dream which shows a spinning arrow before she wakes up and confused still not knowing what her path should be but Grandmother Willow tells her that strangers will come to their lands with ill attentions for their people.

In shock she heads to her father and tells her what she has seen in her visions, her father tells her he will heed them when the time arrives but for now she should get used to the idea of becoming his brave’s wife.

The Susan Constant arrives in Virginia along the James River where “John Smith” gets on land with the rest of the crew and start clearing the forest so they can build Jamestown. The noise coming from it attracts the attention of the Powhatan tribe who look at what is happening on their tribal land and see strangers there. Marcella gets sent out to explore the lands to see if there is gold to be found which is the reason why governor Ratcliffe is here in the first place.

“I am going to take a bath in the lake where the waterfall is at, will you join me Nakoma?” Pocahontas asks her best friend who tells her it would not be wise with all these strangers on their land though it might be better to go with someone then alone. She tells her that she will get a brave to join her and walks off. “As if” Pocahontas says and quickly grabs her stuff and runs away before her friend comes back.

After thirty minutes she finds the spot that she was looking for and tried her best to hide her tracks which she hopes will throw them off. Though she did tell where she planned to go, her friend has been here only twice and it was always Pocahontas who took her here hoping that Nakoma could not find this place on her own. She undresses and puts her mother’s necklace on top of her dress after which she takes a dive into the water and enjoys her bath and swim.

Meanwhile the redhead is scouting the area on her own and hopes that she can find something to report since her dislike for the governor has only grown during the trip so she is glad to be away from that gold hungry asshole. She has been moving around for at least an hour when she hears the sound of a waterfall, she starts to smell herself “god I could use a bath” she thinks and quickly makes her way towards the sound.

“Wow! This place is beautiful!” the herm thinks to herself and thinks she is alone now. She starts to remove all her clothes. The goddess stands there now naked and feels the wind blow over her curves before she jumps into the water. “Just what I needed to get that stench of me and I don’t mean just the smell” she says out loud when suddenly she sees a beautiful brown-skinned woman stare at her from underneath the waterfall stare at her as much as she is on her. 

Then they slowly walk to one another through the water and they bring their fingers close as they softly touch. It feels like sparks are flying between the two of them as a small jolt goes through the tip of their fingers but they do not let go. There is a blush on both ladies’ cheeks they only get closer until their breasts touch and their foreheads do so as well as if meeting their soul mate despite being born worlds apart.

“I am Marcella Highthorn and traveled her from London, England” the redhead says introducing herself. “I am Pocahontas of the Powhatan tribe which resides on this land” the Native American woman whispers as her arms move slowly around the waist of the foreigner who does the same. There is just something about the stranger that she finds attractive and Marcella feels the same way when their lips meet for the first time. It is also the moment that the girl could feel that the redhead also had something extra which makes her blush a little.

They kiss passionately as their hearts beat in the same rhythm while they hold one another close until they break the kiss and smile warmly as they slowly move to shore. They get on land and they get dressed before they find a large tree along the banks and Marcella sits with her back against the trunk while Pocahontas sits on her lap resting her head against the goddess’ shoulder while they talk about the world they come from. During this conversation Marcella wraps an arm around the Pocahontas’ shoulders.

“I never believed in love at first sight until now” Marcella whispers tenderly into the woman’s ear who nods. “I feel the same way and they tried to force me to marry someone I don’t care about but now I found love in you, I love you Marcella Highthorn from London” Pocahontas tells the herm straight from the heart. “I love you to, Pocahontas of the Powhatan with all my heart” Marcella tells the woman honestly as they bask in their love for one another when suddenly they hear a gasp coming from a nearby tree when they see Nakoma standing there in shock with Kocoum standing behind them.

“Stay away from my fiancée!” the brave shouts as he walks up to the couple and pulls Pocahontas of Marcella who looks confused but then regains her composure quickly. “Your fiancée? She is not interested in marrying you” the herm says and walks towards the two when Nakoma gets between them. “Her father arranged this marriage and his will is law” the girls says and looks back at her best friend and sees the expression on her face as her eyes are on the herm and not on the man “what about we let the chief decide on what will happen next?” she suggests and they all agree but Kocoum but since he is outvoted, he shrugs as they all make their way to Werowocomoco the capitol of Tsenacommacah.

To say that the herm draws attention in the Native American capital city would be an understatement, it is not just her skin tone but her flame-colored hair is quite the attention grabber. The group arrives at the home of the chief of the Powhatan people who looks at the herm with suspicious eyes as he remembers her vision but he also sees something else in his daughter’s eyes when she looks at the stranger. It is something he had hoped he would see for his chosen brave to become her husband but instead she looks that way at the redheaded woman.

“what is this about and why did you bring this stranger to our lands?” chief Powhatan says in a booming voice so all nearby could hear him and turn around to watch what is going on with these four people. Especially the pale skin and red hair of the stranger is grabbing everyone’s attention when the brave steps forwards and tells the chief what he has seen which makes his jaw drop and he looks at both Pocahontas and Marcella. “Daughter you know I promised you to Kocoum here and now you are seen being with her?” the chief says not believing what his ears just heard.

“It is true, father” the woman says “I know I just met Marcella but I know the two of us are meant to be together from the moment I looked into her eyes and she feels the same way that I do” to which the herm responds with a nod to confirm this. Chief Powhatan looks incredulously at these word spoken to him, “I need time to think and will come with an answer tomorrow, you are a guest until then” he says to Marcella before retreating into his home. “You can stay with me until then” Pocahontas says as she takes Marcella’s hand and leave her friend and her fiancée behind when Nakoma runs after the two.

When they arrive the chief’s daughter gently guides her lover inside where a small fireplace is in the center of the tipi and looks really cozy. “Welcome to my home, I do hope it will become yours as well” she smiles warmly as she sits down on a rug and pets the spot next to hers which the herm gladly takes. A small ray of light shoots from the herm’s hands to start the fire which surprises Pocahontas for a second “can all your people do that?” she asks and the herm shakes her head and tells her that as far as she knows, she is the only one who can do what she can. “Mmm so you’re even more special than I thought, my love” the native woman says while she snuggles against her.

“If you think I will let you two be alone than you are sadly mistaken” Nakoma shouts as she enters her best friend’s tipi and then sits down opposite of the two. “No funny stuff until your father makes a decision” she says which makes the other two giggle and a smirk crosses Nakoma’s face. “We did nothing naughty just kissed while being naked, noting else” Marcella grins and Nakoma looks at them suspiciously before she gasps when the two of them kiss in front of her with such tenderness that it took her by surprise as well.

“Now stop it you two, you’re going to make me blush and you shouldn’t be kissing like that when your fates are yet to be decided” Nakoma says seriously and the two opposite of her nod. “I know Nakoma but if it is only for a short while, I want to enjoy it as much as possible though I would hate to get separated from Marcella” Pocahontas tells her and Marcella smiles warmly “I feel the same way even though we just met I already feel like I want to stay with her for the rest of my life and I would love for it to be here with her friends and family”

Pocahontas looks in surprise at this and blushes a little as she leans more against the herm asking her if she is serious. “I am, I would be a fool to let you go or make you stay or take you to where I come from” Marcella tells her honestly “I want to be happy, here with you” Nakoma listens to the conversation and could tell they tell the truth on how they feel for one another. She smiles “I have feelings for someone else as well but they do not feel the same way or if he is aware of it” Nakoma says sadly and gets sympathies from the two as they chat along until deep in the night.

“What do you think I should do, Grandmother Willow?” the chief asks the spirit woman since he feels conflicted about this. “I know it is for the best of the tribe for her to marry Kocoum but I can tell my daughter’s heart won’t be in it and will be much happier with this Marcella” Willow thinks for a moment and shrugs “perhaps I could talk to the spirits and see what they think, it is hardly for me to tell you what to do” 

Chief Powhatan looks at the elder woman and nods “please do so, it would help me to make a decision if the spirits give me some guidance” Willow nods and takes out the ingredients from her pouch as she goes to the fire in the middle of the tipi. She throws them in the fire and starts chanting while smoke of various colors fill the room after that she takes a bite of some special bread and goes into a trance.

Her eyes roll in their sockets as images take shape in her mind and she sees three threads of which two are close but one far away but they suddenly are close together. These red threads come together and intertwine to become one thread and this images makes tears come from Grandmother Willow’s eyes with a blush on her cheeks. Then she sees a hand on each side, one white and the other brown and they grab the end of the thread and try to pull them apart but to no avail.

Grandmother Willow comes out of her trance and lets out a sigh before she looks at the chief who asks her what the spirits have told her. “Those two are meant to be together and a third as well, I saw their life threads become one and two hands that fail to break them apart” the elderly woman tells him “I would let them get married but Kocoum would not be happy about it and it might be frowned upon if you did that” 

Powhatan nods and thinks for a moment when something comes to mind “how about we hold a trial by combat for my daughter’s hand? Winner will marry her” he tells the woman who thinks for a moment. “That might work yes, I have a feeling that the stranger will do anything to win and will be successful yet it will keep the brave at least happy or perhaps more accepting that Pocahontas will be with someone better to protect her than him” The man smiles happily with this idea and orders one of his servants to tell both parties his decision in the morning.

The next morning Pocahontas is the first to wake up and smiles when she sees the face of her soul mate. Her dark eyes look her up and down when she sees something that makes her giggle “looks like you have taken a liking to Marcella as well, Nakoma” Nakoma wakes up when she hears her name and finds herself resting and snuggling against the herm with her head on Marcy’s chest. “S-sorry” she apologizes when she sees her friend look at her and to Marcella whose eyes just open yet the girl does not removes herself from the foreigner.

“It is alright, my friend” Pocahontas says with a grin “ you looked cute resting your head on her breast” and sticks her tongue out cutely while she snuggles up against her lover as she places her head on the other breast. Marcella giggles a little and rests her arms around the two beautiful girls who use her breasts as pillows. “You two are so beautiful”, Marcella whispers as she gently rubs their cheeks warmly which makes the two of them blush and giggle. “I can see why you like her so fast” Nakoma whispers to Pocahontas who smile warmly “I think you like her the way I do to, I wouldn’t mind if it was you I had to share her with my dearest friend” 

Nakoma blushes a little at those words when suddenly Marcella’s face is close to hers and whispers “I agree with my love and I do feel there is a connection between us to” before she kisses the girl softly on the lips. “Mmm you two look good together to” Pocahontas grins while watching them kiss when suddenly they hear someone at the door. Nakoma breaks the kiss with her cheeks blushing like crazy before her friend tells the person to enter the tipi.

“You two are ordered by the Chief to come to the training fields for combat for the hand of his daughter Pocahontas, be there at noon” he announces before he leaves and the three look at one another in surprise before they just sit down. “I guess that is daddy’s decision though I hope you are a good fighter since Kocoum is our strongest warrior which why he wanted me to marry him but he is just not my type” Pocahontas tells the herm who seem to grab some of the food and herbs she finds in the tipi and starts making breakfast.

“It should be fine, besides I am fighting for the hand of one of the two women I love” she tells them while the scent of food fills the room. Pocahontas blushes and kisses Marcella’s cheek as she watches her make them food. It is Nakoma who looks shocked at those words before she giggles nervously “y-you love me?” she stutters while she looks a little embarrassed in those heterochromatic eyes. “If you don’t know by now then I haven’t kissed you well enough” the herm giggles as she hands the spoon to Pocahontas, plants her lips on Nakoma’s lips and kisses her deeply and passionately which she happily returns as her heart starts to beat faster and she got her answer.

“Mmm don’t forget about me” Pocahontas says and Marcella kisses her first soul mate deeply. She alternates between the two while keeping an eye out on the food and when it is finished they have some lovely breakfast together for the first time.

“So we have some time to kill before I have to fight the warrior, what would you two like to do?” the goddess asks and the two ladies suggests to just go for a walk and guide her around to let her see the life she will be living once she has defeated the warrior of which they were both sure of what will happen. Nakoma is now in love with Marcella as well and has forgotten all about the one she was in love with before who would never feel the same about her.

They walk around the streets of Werowocomoco and the girls tell their lover all there is to see. The sight of this stranger attracts quite the interest of the people of this city who all learned about the fight so they wonder if this woman could even beat their strongest warrior. The morning passes and soon they make their way to the chosen battle field where Kocoum stands there boating that he will win because his opponent will not even show up to fight for the one she is supposedly love.

Then he turns around to look in shock to see the herm arriving and flanked by two women one amongst which is his supposed bride. Grandmother Willow looks at the new arrivals and when she sees Nakoma there on Marcella’s side, she looks pleasantly surprised as recognition and a revelation comes to the wise elder when she whispers to the chief “she is the final thread” who then looks at the other tribal woman flanking Marcella. “Now this is a surprise, never knew the rigid Nakoma could fall in love” he chuckles a little before he stands up for the fight to start and he gives a grand speech before he looks down at the three women.

“Not only now will she fight for the hand of my daughter but also the right for two wives” he ends with it and he sees the shocked look on Nakoma’s face which turns to a blush. “She can be so cute when she wants to” he thinks before he sits down while the two combatants get on the field after choosing a weapon. Kocoum chooses the tomahawk but Marcella says she will fight him with her bare hands which gets a contemptuous laugh from the brave who takes his fighting stance awaiting the signal from the Chief.

“Why would she not use a weapon, Pocahontas?” Nakoma asks nervously and her friend shakes her head that she is not sure what Marcella is thinking. When the chief raises his hand and lets it fall, Kocoum is the first to charge since he feels his victory is already within his grasp when suddenly it feels like he flies off as he misses his target that has quickly moved out of his way. The crowd looks in shock and awe at the same time but the two ladies are only too happy about that as their hopes soar at this sight.

“Stand still, you bitch!” the warrior shouts at his opponent who only grins as he launches himself at her again when suddenly she spins around and her foot hits against his jaw hard. He spins around and lands on the ground with his weapon landing right next to him. The warrior is barely conscious when he spits out a tooth before he gets back up. He is a little wobbly on his legs and he can hardly believe that he got knocked of his feet by only one kick but he tries another underhanded trick and throws sand into Marcella’s face.

This gets boos from the crowd who do not appreciate cheating but he does not care, he wants to marry Pocahontas so his reputation and his standing within the tribe will rise. He grabs his weapon and goes for an all out attack as he swings his weapon high, He aims at the heart and gasp comes from the crowd when his attentions are clear. “Such a pathetic excuse for a man and future husband” Marcella says as she grabs the tomahawk and shatters the handle before sending her elbow right into his face which breaks his nose and slumps to the ground unconscious.

“The winner!” the chief declares “she has won the right to marry my daughter and a second woman of her choosing, have you already someone on your mind, Marcella now of the tribe Powhatan?” The people around the field look at the victor who steps forward flanked by her future wife and looks up as her free hand reaches towards Nakoma “I have, I wish to marry Nakoma as well if she’ll have me!” she declares and looks at the woman whose name she has just spoken. Nakoma could see her waiting for her answer and smiles warmly when she takes the redhead’s hand “I accept” is all she says before the crowd erupts in loud cheers.

“Then so it shall be, in four moons my daughter will marry Marcella first and Nakoma will marry her the day after, now let the wedding preparations begin!” Chief Powhatan declares before he says “welcome to our tribe, you are now a member and our strongest warrior” The crowd roars happily as they step forward to congratulate the three on their engagement before heading home to start preparing for the festivities while the three of them kiss and head towards their new home together.

The next day Nakoma brings her belongings to the tipi and moves in. Marcella smiles at this and then thinks of what she has to do to gather her own belongings from Jamestown. “I guess I will have to go for a bit to get my own things to move in with you two though I am not looking forward to dealing with that fool of a governor but I cannot avoid it if I want to spend my life with you two” she says with a sigh and the two offer to go with her. After thinking about it, the herm goddess accepts though warns them about his personality and they nods in understanding but they still want to go with her.

Marcella accepts it and they start preparing for the journey while she explains everything to them what went on that lead her to meeting them. Pocahontas and Nakoma pack all the necessities for their journey together.

After a few days the three fiancées make it safely towards Jamestown where their arrival is quite the attraction. Some of them recognize Marcella but call her John Smith as she is dressed as they have met her while they make their way to her cabin. “Welcome to my former home” she grins when she lets Nakoma and Pocahontas go in first before she enters it. The two woman look around for a minute before they join in helping Marcella pack when there is a knock on the door. 

They hear someone announcing the governor before he enters the cabin without permission which annoys all of those there but Ratcliffe. “I heard you brought some savages to Jamestown Mr. Smith but I could hardly believe it to be true” the arrogant man says “I thought I sent you out to find if there is any gold but instead you bring me these?” he says with disgust in his voice.

Anger starts to build at the way the man talks about his fiancées and the demoness gets in his face “first and foremost I expect you to apologize to my fiancées and second may name is Marcella Highthorn, I took the real John Smith’s place after some thugs killed him and he asked me to take his place. Last of all I am leaving this place to marry these two lovely ladies and don’t think you can stop me, I will protect them with all the power available to me” Her voice menacing when the weather seem to change with her words which makes the pathetic man back off and he apologizes before he runs out of the cabin.

The pair look at one another and they are aware now how powerful their fiancée is but they also know how much she cares about and loves them so deeply which makes them happier than they could ever imagine as they return to packing and when they leave, people part from the trio as they leave Jamestown for good.

“Our future wife is so impressive” Pocahontas says with a giggle and winks at Nakoma who chuckles. “Agreed and she pretty much threatened their chief because she want to be with us for the rest of our lives” Nakoma says happily with her cheeks being bright red when she thinks about it. “You better believe that, I will be yours in just a few moons and I am looking forward to becoming your wife” Marcella smiles and kisses each girl deeply and passionately who gladly return that loving kiss as they make their way towards their new life together.

They arrive at the capital and quickly make their way to their tipi which feels a little small so the next few weeks they spend to get a bigger tipi as well as preparing for their weddings which can be a little difficult in a tipi but the girls do that part with their families while Marcella gets some help from Nakoma’s family for her wedding to Pocahontas and Pocahontas’ family for the wedding to Nakoma. Everyone is in an uproar and excited about the coming festivities which will last for a week, all are talking about it and the weddings and the fight that has lead to it.

It is the day of the first wedding and both brides look divine as they walk up to the shaman who stand there to perform the first of two wedding rituals. Marcella looks at Pocahontas and she looks back at her both so in love while they listen to the shaman to make sure they are not missing a hint that they should be speaking. They are luckily on point before saying their vows to one another and kiss deeply once they are officially wed. 

The newlyweds quickly make their way to their home and kiss and grope while slowly undressing one another until they are as naked as the first day they met. Their hands all over the others body as they slowly move to the rug and lay on it as the herm slides between her wife’s sexy legs. She wraps her lips around that love button and suckles on it eagerly making Pocahontas moans in delight who starts to grind her womanhood against those hot lips. “Mmm fuck this feels so good, baby” she moans “please put a baby inside me, I want us to be connected and know my womb is yours”

“Mmm yes my love, I want to have a baby with you as well” the herm goddess purrs while she drinks her wife’s sweet nectar before she gets on top of her and presses her shaft against that wet snatch. “I love you, Pocahontas” Marcella whispers before she enters her first wife who replies that she loves Marcella to with a gasp in her voice as it enters her. “Oooh yesss mmm so amazing aaah please make me a mama, my love” the woman moans and coos in utter delight as pleasure courses through her body.

Faster and faster the vampiress moves her hips while her dick starts to throb after minutes of moving and leaks deep into her lover’s womb. They moan and groan and they do not care if anyone outside of their tipi could hear it with all the partying going on. Then the herm hilts her pole deep into the woman’s cunt and womb as she unloads her cum which is only the first of many more to come.

The couple wakes up the next morning though close to after noon when Marcella gets pulled out of the tipi by Pocahontas’ family to prepare for the next wedding and the herm is dressed in a different outfit then the dress she wore the day before for her wedding. She smiles and blows a kiss to her wife before she gets taken away. The family bathes her before they dress her since they do not want her to smell like sex at the wedding.

Two hours later and Marcella stands in front of the shaman once more but this time she watches as Nakoma slowly walks towards her in a stunning dress. When she stands next to Marcella, the goddess whispers “you look amazing, my love” which makes Nakoma’s heart skip a beat and she radiates with happiness at that compliment as the wedding continues.

Just like the day before, when the wedding finishes and the festivities commence, they elope to their tipi where they kiss undress as quickly as they could to spend their wedding night together. Nakoma pulls Marcella’s dick and strokes it while they still trade tongues back and forth. When it is semi erect, Nakoma breaks the kiss and kisses the tip of her wife’s shaft before her lips wrap tightly around it while fingers of her left hand slip between her folds. The woman moans on that hard shaft which sends shivers down Marcy’s spine as her pole completely hard as a rock.

“Mmm what an amazing mouth you have but it is time for me to feed your lower lips, my beautiful wife” Marcella purrs as she pulls out and rubs her dick against the beautiful face. Nakoma pushes the herm on her back and climbs in reverse on her wife’s shaft. She gasps for a second when she pushes it in all the way into her womb. Nakoma leans back and turns her face sideways and find her lips locked on her wife’s lips after whispering “I want to have your babies, my beloved” The fey starts to move her hips as she whispers back “and you will have them” she moans before they kiss and her pole stirs and moves deeply into her second wife’s hot cunt and womb.

Hours of lovemaking follows next while Marcella fills her wife with several loads of her fertile seed thus impregnating her second wife. She pants a little when the tipi door opens and closes quickly when Pocahontas joins them while she kisses both Marcella and Nakoma deeply before she licks her friend’s cum filled pussy.

Marcella stares at that luscious butt which wiggles left and right, she grins and bends over to kiss that sexy posterior which makes her first wife giggle a little. Her eyes widen when she feels something wet going circles around the edge of her hole which causes her to stick her tongue in even deeper in to Nakoma’s twat. “Mmmm time to stretch this tight little hole” the herm purrs before she thrust her fat girlcock deep into that ass pussy which makes Pocahontas whimper and moan while her face gets pushed even deeper into Nakoma’s pussy.

“Mmm yes that’s it aaah fuck her fat ass! Oooh fuck that really turned her on aaah she’s licking my pussy so good ooooh” Nakoma moans happily watching her friend’s face between her legs as the second wife grinds her pussy against that beautiful face when she moans “mmm I don’t think we can be friends anymore aaah! Not like weeee used toooo be! Oh fuck mmm we’re girlfriends now aaaaah!” Pocahontas thinks about it and nods while another load flows down her throat and into her stomach.

A few minutes later Pocahontas can feel her insides getting filled with Marcella’s warm seed while Nakoma squirts all over her girlfriend’s face. The mutant pulls out and admires her handiwork for a moment when both her wives push her on her back. They smile to one another and work their ways so their pussies get pushed against their wife’s giant shaft before they start to grind against it with vigor.

All three of them moan happily while those hot pussies moisten that big pole, it start to leak from the tip over the shaft and onto those wet cunts like a volcano would let the lava flow down it. Loud moans come from the tipi which easily escapes it with people asleep from all that partying that they have been doing when suddenly screams comes from the tipi as all three of them orgasm at the same time.

“My turn again to get that penis inside me again” Nakoma purrs while she collapses on the ground with her legs spread wide. Marcella gets between them and shoves her pole in deep in one go since her second wife is already pretty lubed up anyway. Pocahontas smiles and climbs on top of her girlfriend’s face and lets her kiss her pussy “time for you to clean me up now” she grins before she grinds her snatch on those hot lips. Marcy grins before she starts moving her hips and then plants her lips on those of Pocahontas as the kiss while Nakoma squirms in pleasure underneath them.

They make love until the next morning when they collapse on the ground covered in jizz while they get closer and snuggle until they fall asleep with big smiles on their faces with the knowledge that they will become parents soon spending all their time together.

Several months later the happy trio walk down the streets of Werowocomoco with the two women sporting big bellies while they radiate happiness. The citizens wonder how that is possible but the three of them do not care since they are happily in love and will be for so many years to come.

The End


End file.
